Train or Tractor
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: Usagi Moves to the country to find a new life, but she finds more than that. [usa/Trowa fic] Status: Completed
1. Wufei!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tractor Or Train  
Chapter One  
  
The Blonde Haired Girl walked down the street, her hair to hair shoulders and her eyes sky blue, she was wearing a pink buisness outfit. You know the kind with a jacket and skirt. Well anyway it was a normall day, walk to work, walk back home, go to sleep. She had been living in New york all her life and it haden't treated her very well.  
" Oof!" She said as her heel bent, the heel on her shoe had snapped of when she walked over the manhole." Oh great just what i need another broken shoe."  
" He he," Said a shodowy, he then ran up behind her grabbed her pocket book.   
" Oh no thats not going to happen again," She said for she had this happen many times before. She pulled on a string and pop! her pocket book was back in her hands." There we go," she said. She got her foot out and then took out the heel. She walked home to her apartment building and opened her door.  
" Ahhhh there we go," She clapped her hands, the lights turned on. "you have one message," said the answering machiene also turned on by clapping. " Play please" she said." Yes mistress." it answered.  
" Hi Usagi, it's Wufei, listen i don't thinki can make it tonight.......come on fei baby you know i want you i want you badly hang up on the tramp and get under these sheets with me it's awfly cold out there let me warm you up a bit..... she then heard a tone which ment he hung up....she knew that voice it was Rei-chan. Usagi stood there in her tracks no moving not beleiving what she had heard. The Two of them had gone out for two months they were happy, well at least she thougt they were.   
" Fei-chan," she wispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her sky blue eyes not were cloudy gray blue with the tears that had welt up inside her. she ran into her room and threw her self on the bed crying crying and crying til she cried herself to sleep. For she felt like she had lost somone else. See her parents who she had loved dearly died the day that she met Wufei. her mom had been drving to see her for the holidays but there had been an ice storm and she never made it. Her father who had stayed home was going out to get the paper and a truck slipped on ice and ran into the poor man. Usagi heard the news and felt it was all her fault for if she had not asked her mother to come and talk her father to stay because of his cold. They would have not gone out, or stepped in to the car. That night she had a dream a dream aboiut her dog.......fluffy. She dreamed they were playing in the feilds and then he got shot by a near by hunter tryin to shot a dear. In her dream she saw a quaker and his wife asking her to come with them she had never seen them before and wondered who they were. but then her alarm went off.   
" Oh my i had a horrible dream, I dreamed the Fei-cha was cheating on me with Rei-chan my best friend in the whole world." Usagi said rubbing her head and her eyes.  
" I'm sorry to say mistress but that was no dream," The computer said.  
" Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Usagi said." I hate this life!!!!!!! I hate the city i hate everything, well except one thing,"   
usagi said.  
" And what is that?" THe computer asked.  
" You silly," Usagi said," you're the only one that has not betrayed or keft me, I know i'm going to start a new life and live in the country," Usagi said." byut first i'm going to take a shower.  
"Wise thing to do, should i look for a house for sale in the country?" Felicia asked.  
*A.n.*: Felicia is the computer  
"Yes please Felicia," Usagi said calling back. Felicia then stared to search and search as she heard the water running in the shower. In the shower Usaig let all her cares and worries wash away.  
" Ahhhhhh, I feel much better now," Usagi said as she walked out in a bath robe and a towel on her head.  
" I made a breakfast for you and the findingds i found arenext to your plate.," Felicia said.  
" ahh, thatnk-you," Usagi said," wait there's only one thing here.  
" Yes i know there were not many things thats the best i could find," Felicia said.  
" Oh, it's ok lets read it," Usagi said," Wanted: Help on a farm no requirements just a friendly soul with a kind heart, must like working with animals. No experience on a farm needed. Well souinds nice, If interested please call 328-765-0986, please dial this number" she typed it into the compuetr a second later heard a dial tone.  
" Hello, You've reached Quatre and Ami how may i help you?," She heard a cheery woman say.  
"Yes hello i am responding to your add," Usagi said.  
" Well great we've been searching for a month now no bdoy has offered they all love the city don't asl em whythey just do, so when can you start?" Ami asked.  
" Tomorow? Is that ok?" Usagi asked.  
" That's just fuine, we'll be waiting," Ami said.  
" Ok buh bye now," Usagi said.  
" Good-bye," Ami answered and the two fo them hung up. 


	2. Tears on her sweater

Tractor Or Train   
chapter two  
  
  
" Well Feliccia we're off to the farm," Usagi said as she put down her siut cases.  
" You're taking all that with you?" Felicia said.  
" Oh is it too little?" Usagi said. Felicia *sweatdrop*  
" No I think it's a little too much," Felicia said.  
" Oh, really, I'll be there for quite awhile, or at least till i figure out my future," Usagi said with a frown a single clear tear sliding down her cheek.  
" Should i erase the message?" Felicia said.  
" No, no thats ok," Usagi said.," Well one more thing to do and then we're off,"   
" What do youmean we?" Felicia said.  
" Well I can't leave my only friend right now, here, can I? Who would take care of you?" Usagi said with a grin and a slight chuckle.  
" No i guess not," Felicia said in a happy tone. So usagi went searching and in a box she found her old lap top, it was still in pretty good condition.   
" Ok now compute yourself and all my data into here please, while I load these things into my car," Usagi said. Felicia did as she said and then usagi put Felicia in the car ass well. But before she left she had to do one thing. She picked up the phone and dialed the number of her friend Makoto Kino........ring.......ring.........  
" Hello?" Makoto answered.  
" Hi Maokoto it's Usaig," Usaig said.  
" Oh hiUsagi whats up?" Makoto asked.  
" Nothing muc just wanted to say good bye to you and Minako, you two have been the best frieds i could ever have," Usagi said tears streaming down her face, she couldn't stand it, leaving her only two friends behind like this, she couldn't she just couldn't.  
" What do you mean good bye?" She asked, her voice now far away souding, in the back round she heard another female voice, it was Minako.  
" Oh hi Minako great timing," Makoto said answering the door.  
" Hi Makoto oh i se you've got somone on the phone whois it?" Minako asked.  
" It's Usagi she wanted to say good-bye," Makoto said it sounded as though now she was crying.  
" WHAT? what do you mean good bye Usagi? Usagi? Talk to me tell me where and why you're going," Minako said, she too sounded as thoguh she was crying, all of a sudden it got darker the sun had set and usagi was in the dark crying with her two best friends, well besides Felicia.  
" Beacause i need to re-start my life, I've lost too many people," Usagi answered.  
" I know you lost your mom and ada but that is only two people," Minako said.  
" No you just don't under stand if you call Rei and asked her what she did last night you'll understand, you two email me ok? i have to go," Usagi said as she hung up on her friends. Her Blue sweater now soaked with tears, she had cried the whole time she was on the phone, she had lost too many people to stay in this town, she jsut wants to find that something, or someone. Usagi then dialed the number of Duo...ring....ring...  
" Hi, this is Duo speaking,"   
" Hi Duo...,"  
" I'm out right now so if you leave a message and your number then i'll get back to you, thanks and have a great day,..BEEP!!!!!!!" sad the answering machine.  
" HiDuo it's usagi i just wanted to say good bye to you and Hiiro, if you want the details, call Minako or Makoto they'll tell you," She said and then hung up. She then grabbed her caot, it was light purple, with faint lines of silver. Just enough to show off her sea blue eyes.  
" Let's go," she said to felicia as she got in the car. 


	3. Poor Usagi

Train or Tractor  
Chapter three  
  
The ride to the airport was long and hard, was she making the right choice? Was this the right choice? Should she have said goodbye to Wufei and Rei?  
" What's that matter Mistress Usagi," Felecia asked.  
" Oh, nothing," Usagi said not even turning her head, she was looked in out the window, she had called a cab she was not the mood to rive right now. She felt weak, like some part of her was missing. She did not know what it was thgough. She had not felt this way till earlier. Although Earlier had been when she did not know about Wufei cheating on her.  
" Fei-chan," She whispered and then she broke down and started to cry." Why oh why did you have to leave me?"  
" It's ok cry as much as you want one body will know," Felicia said as she rolled up a screen so the driver would not hear her. After an hour Usagi had stopped crying and fell asleep. Felicia did not lever her master's side. She let down the screen to tell where they were they were about ten minuets away. That meant she should wake up Usagi.  
" Usagi, Usagi wake up," Felicia said, as she tried to wake up the sleeping maiden. Usagi finally woke up and her gold hair, which was kind of messed up, but it glittered in the sun.   
" Huh," What?" Usagi said, lifting her head off the seat of the car.  
" We're almost there," Felicia answered.  
" Oh ok," Usagi said," I'll get ready," So Felicia rolled up the screen once again and Usagi combed her hair put on her make up and took of her sweater, and put on a tank top. With her jean shorts. Five miuets she was stepping out of the car onto soil.  
" Wow......" Usagi whispered." It's beautiful,"  
" Why thnk-you we try to keep care of our share of the feild," said a blue haired female quaker. Her hair abover her shoulders but not too short. Her dress reached the ground although it was hot this lady did not seem to mind.  
" I'm here for the ....," usagi was about to say.  
" The add? oh great," Ami said," HI my name is Ami and you'll meet my husband Quatre later," Ami picked up one of usagi's suit casses and carried it twoards the house," Well come on." Usagi then got the drvier to carry the last wo, and she carried her purse and lap top. 


	4. A new friend

Train or Tractor  
chapter four  
  
" Here it is, I hope it's not too plain for you," Ami said opening the door to usagi's room for Usagi. Usagi loked in there were white walls a white vanity, a silver bed frame and white sheets with little yellow flowers. in the corner there was a wash pan and cloth.  
" It's beautiful, Usagi whispered," I love it," Usagi said as she walked into the room and did a little twirl. For she had always longed for a room which was plain and simple, just her style. Although her old apartment had been decorated by Wufei, when they were going together. That way it was like a second home to huim. Usagi had no liking in his style.  
" I'm glad you like it," Ami said." please excuse the dust no body has been in here since i was a little girl, so it's a little dusty, and stuffy," Ami said.  
" Mind? i don't mind at all i love to clean," Usagi said. The driver then came panting in holding her two heavest bags.  
" Here you go mam'," He said," that'll be $20.00,"  
" What? seems a little under priced," Usagi said.  
" Yeah but you're so pretty," He said with a snicker.  
" ERG!!!!Pervert!!!!!!!," Usagi said stpping on his head," Here take your money and go. She gave him the money and then threw him out the window.  
" Oh i'm so sorry aboutt hat," Usagi said with a long bow torwards her new friend, who was kind enough to let her stay here.  
" Oh that's quite alright," she said with a smile.  
" Mama! mama? Mama, I'm done with making to corn pudding," said a voice coming down the hallway. Usagi stuck her head out to see a young girl about her age a little younger sitting in a whell chair.  
" Oh hello, my name is Usagi," she said giving a quick bow.  
" So are you the one staying with us,?" said the girl.   
" Yes, yes i will be," Uasgi said with a smile.  
" You're right she is friendly mama," said the little girl to her mom who was just walking out.  
" uh hehe he," USagi said rubbing her head witha sweat drop.  
" Hi i'm Hotaru, nice to meet you Usagi," She said as she held out a hand. The two young girls shook hands.   
" Nice to meet you too," Usagi said.  
" Welcome on you two it's lunch time," I asume you're hungry after your long trip,Usagi?" Ami said.  
" Why, yes i am, thank-you," The three of them then went torwards the stairs.  
" Ohum, do you need any help?" Usagi asked.  
" Oh, no don't worry about me, i'm ver y independent," Hotaru said," but thanks anyway," The threee of them then went down stairs. It turned out that hotaru can walk a little but gets very exaughsted. So she walked downt eh stairs and Ami carried her wheel chair.  
  
A.N.: Please don't send flames because i put Hotaru in a whell chair 


	5. Horses

Train or Tractor   
chapter five  
  
" So you've lived in the city your whole life?" Hotaru asked as she took a sip of her grapefruit juice.  
" Yeah yeah I have," Usagi answered.  
" Thats so neat, i wish i could visit but....." Hotaru grew silent.  
" Yeah, but really, the country is much nicer and you're more open and free," Usagi said smiling sweetly.  
" Yeah, yeah, i guess you're right," Hotaru said with a smile back.  
" Ok, girls, I'm going to the market," Ami said as she poked her head in," Is there anything you need?"   
" Oh no i'm fine," Usagi said.  
" No, thanks mama," hotaru said.  
" Ok, tell your papa, when he gets back," Ami said as she stepped outside. Leaving Hotaru and Usagi, Hotaru then rolled out from the table and over to the sink.  
" Do you want to wash or dry?" hotaru said looking at Usagi.  
" Wash," Usagi said, the two of them laughed.  
  
A.N.: i have no idea why they're laughing. ^ ^;;;;;  
  
Later that afternoon, while Hotaru and Usagi were in the barn, tending to the animals......  
" Hotaru? Hotaru? Ami, darling?" They heard a meal voice.  
" Over here papa," Hotaru called. Round the corner her came, he was wearing overalls and a pink t-shirt. His right cheeck had a smudge of dirt and a rag was hanging from his pocket.  
" why hello there," Quatre said.  
" Hello," Usagi said, standing up from milking the cow.She wiped her hands on the rag which she had.  
" I think we snatched a beauty," Quatre said witha smile, Hotaru smiled up at her father." Oh, my apoligies, my name is Quatre," He ehdl out his hand.  
" Hi, I'm Usagi, thank-you ever so much for letting me work here," She said as she shook his hand.  
" Oh, it's no problem at all, we needed some more work here anyway," Quatre said. " Did your mama tell our new frend about Christie?"   
" Oh, no, our horse Christie...she just had twin coalts," Hotaru said." they're so precious."  
" Oh how wonderful, you must be proud," Usagi said.  
" We are would you like to see her?" Quatre asked.  
" Sure, why not?" Usagi answered. So the three of them walked around the corner of the barn to the stable. There in the corner, sat Christie and her two new coalts; one was a shade of ligth brown and dark brown hair, the other white with brown spots. Christie herself was all brown, with black hair. Usagi walked over and one of the coalts stood up and walked over. Usagi stooped down and started to pet it. It nuzzled her a bit. Quatre and Hotrau just smiled.  
  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la 


	6. The Mysterious Man by the barn

Tractor Or Train  
chapter 6  
  
" They're adorable," Usagi said when the three of them came out of the barn.  
" yeah, they are aern't they?" Hotaru said.  
" Their names are Ami, and Hotaru," Quatre said." Named after the two lovely woman of my life," Hoatru giggled a bit.  
" Papa!," She moaned. Usagi just smiled, and then frowned a bit.  
" Usagi-chan," Hotaru said." whats the matter?" Hotaru seemed very concerened, even though she had only known Usagi for a day now.  
" Oh nothing, jJust thinking," Usagi said. She looked over to her left, There was a vast open meadow, which swayed in the wind. But far apon the horizon, she could see a house, all alone. It looked desserted. Although looking at it for awhile, she saw a man come out. His hair covering his face so she could not see anything too well. The sun was setting and her hair swayed in the wind a bit. He looked over. Then put down the sack of some sort which he was holding. Turned around, and left.  
" Who's that?" Usagi asked.  
" Oh that's our neighbor, all we know is his name is Trowa," Hotaru said.  
" Trowa...." Usagi whispered.  
" Quatre, Hotaru, Usagi!" Ami cried." time for dinner."  
" Ok mama!?" Hotaru cried back," You coming Usagi?.......Usagi?"   
" Oh yeah..." Usagi turned and walked a bit she then looked back once more, but he was gone." strange, very strange." she muttered, she then went into the house to eat dinner. 


	7. Where did he go?

Train Or Tractor  
chapter seven  
  
" Mmmm, this chicken is really good," Usagi said.  
" Why thank-you Usagi, glad you like it," Ami said.  
" Mom, loves to cook, especially baking," Hotaru said.  
" Wow, me too, i love baking," Usagi said." my favorite dish to make is, cherry cobbler."  
" Me too," Ami said. Hotaru smiled, and Quatre too. For Ami had a twinkle in her eye she had not had for a long time. For their house was almost paid off but they did not have enough money.  
  
" If you'll excuse me I'm going to go take some food to Trowa? is that his name?" Usagi said getting up.  
" Yeah that's it, but what can you take to him? we have no left overs," Hotaru said witha a frown.  
" Oh not to worry, I brought somthings with me i can give him," Usagi said. Usagi then went to the door, slipped on her shoes and jacket and left. The three of them were then left in silence. Outside, Usagi sniffed a bit, and the night air filled her nostrils.  
" Ahhhhh," she sighed. " It's so beautiful," Usagi llooked up and the back torwards Trowa's barn, there was a light on. The moon was full and the stars were twinkling. She walked up to the barn and peeked in. No body was to be seen.  
" Excuse me? Any one home?" she called out. She stoood in the doorway. Up behind her came a noice. 


	8. Coutry rocks

Train or Tractor  
chapter eight  
  
  
" Yeah? What d you want?" Trowa said coming up behind her.  
" Oh, um i brought you these, kinda as a hello gift," Usagi said handing him a tin of cookies," See i'm kinda new around here, i'm stying with Ami, Quatre and Hotaru,"  
" Oh, yeah, nice folks, although i don't get out much," Trowa said. opening the tin and sniffing them. The two of them then fell silent. Usagi looked behind Trowa was a mother cow, and her new calf.  
" Oh did your cow just have a baby?" usagi said.  
" Oh, yeah," Trowa said. The two then fell silent again.  
" Well, I better go," Usagi said," They probably need my help witht the two new coalts." Usagi then ran off into the darkness. Trowa didn't even have a chance to say anything she was gone like that.  
When Usagi go back in to the house, Hotaru was drying dishes while her mom washed them and Quatre was putting them away.  
" Sorry I took so long," She said, slipping off her shoes.  
" Oh that's all right, we understand," Ami said with a smile.  
" Trowa's not one top talk much is he?" She asked walking into the kitchen.  
" nope not really," Hotaru said.  
" He usually stays to himself," Quatre said.  
" Oh ok," Usagi said," How can i help?"   
" Oh no need," Ami said.  
" Yeah, no need," Hotaru said with a giggle.  
" No but i want...." Usagi said before she was cut off.  
" We're done," Quatre said with a grin.  
" Oh, ok," Usagi was lightly blushing a light pink.  
" But you can help me groom Ami, and Hotaru," Hotaru said.  
" Ok sounds fun, I love to work with animals," Usagi said witha smile. Usagi then slipped her shoes back on, and the two fo them went out around back.  
  
When they got to the barn, a coalt came up and started to nuzzle Usagi. It was Ami.  
" Hi Ami," Usagi said.  
" Now where is Hotaru?" Hoataru said.  
" I see her," Usagi said." I'm looking at her," hotaru giggled a bit.  
" Oh there, she is," Hotaru said. she then whieeled herself over to the coalt. Usagi and Ami walekd over to Hotaru and Hotaru.  
  
A.N.: this is confusing  
  
Usagi grabbed two brushes and handed one to Hoataru.  
" Thanks," Hotaru said.  
" You're welcome," Usagi said. As the two of them brushed the coalts they chatted about stuff, Hotaru asked alot about the city, and Usagi asked alot about the country. They both seemed to Like it in the country better.  
  
A.N.: some of you asked me to make the chapters longer, well i tried to make it a little bit longer and wanted to get this out before the holiday, although i may be abe to get one more short one out tomorow, if not/and on christmas day [after opening prestnets of course :-p] 


	9. Dead man's creek

Train or Tractor  
chapter nine  
  
After brushing the two little ponies, they fed, and washed them as well.  
" So, how long have you been living on this farm?" Usagi asked.  
" Well, my mom grew up on it and when her parents died she and my dad took over it. But i was born and raised here, so about all my life.," Hotaru said  
" Ok, ok," Usagi said.  
" I think we're done," Hotaru said finishing drying Hotaru.  
" Ok, llet's go in and i can tell you a story," Usagi said.  
" No, let's go over to dead man's creek," Hotaru said.  
" Whats dead man's creek?" Usagi asked.  
" Yiou've never heard of dead man's creek?" hotaru said." Well, long,long ago, there was a man named earl, he went down to the creek one day and never came back, many went trying to find him, though they were naver seen again, either. and since that day any one who goes there is never seen again, that is why they call it dead man's creek,"  
" If nobody ever came back I don't see why you want to go," Usagi said.  
" Aww come on," Hotaru said.  
" Oh, allright," Usagi said," but you ahve to have you walker if it's a creek how will your wheel chair go ?" Usagi asked.  
" Oh don't worry," Hotaru said," come on," So the two girls started to walk into the feild. THey walked and walked for about fifteen munuetes, till they came to the edge of the forest.  
" Um wait...I'm not sure about this," Usagi said.  
" Oh come on you scardy cat," Hotaru said.  
" Fine," USagi said. Under her breath she mumbled somthing about how she does not think it is a good idea. They kept going and about twenty minutes later they saw some lights, they hid behind a bush and looked at what it was.  
" Wow," They both whispered.  
" What is this place?" Usagi asked. 


	10. Foot prints

Train or Tractor  
chapter Ten  
  
" I don't know but i can see why they never came back," Hotaru said. For in front of them stood a huge, hotel, in the middle of the forset.  
" How could they build somthing like this and keep it hidden?" Usagi asked.  
" Who knows, let's go in," Hotaru said.  
" Not today, let's come back tomorow, ok?" Usagi said," You're parents may get worried since it is so late."  
" Yeah, you're right," Hotaru agreed," let's go home," So the two girls then turned around and went home. When they got into the door, nobody was awake and teh lights were dimmed. Sot ehy just snuck up staris.  
" Good night," They both whispered. Then fell asleep.  
  
Back at dead man's creek.   
"Hey, look at this, foot prints," said a deep voice.  
" Uh, oh, that's not good," said a female voice.  
" Lets go inside, no use worrying about it now the patriant could be long gone by now," said the male.  
" Yeah you're right," said the female.  
  
A.N.: sorry i put out another short chapter, I only had fifteen mins to write this bacause i'm going to my grandmother's in like 2 mins here. so sorry about the shortness and Happy Holidays! ^ ^;;; 


	11. Trowa?

Train or Tractor   
capter eleven  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, Usagi and Hotaru went out to feed and groom all the animals.  
" I wonder why that big building was built in the middle of the forest," Usagi said.  
" Yeah, me too," hotaru said pouring the slop into the pig's feed bin.  
" Ok that wa the last of the chores," hotaru said," Let's go back!," She said.  
" Um...ok..." Usagi said. The two of them then looked bahind them neither of them saw anything. The cost was clear. thy then ran into the feild in the direction of dead man's creek. On ce they got there the found the bush which they had been behind last night.  
" It looks smaller in the night," Usagi said. Now they were able to acually see how big it was.  
" Yeah," Hoatru said." Let's go in,"   
" Um, ok, I guess," Usagi said. Just before they were about to go in they saw a familiar face." Is that Trowa?" Usagi said.  
" Yeah, I wonder what he' doing here," Hotaru said.  
" Let's go in," Usagi said. so the two of them approched the doors........  
  
A.N.: I love making suspense don't you? ^ ^;;;; sorry i'll have another chapter out soon. proise, by monday. and today it's saturday so i should get one out later tonaigh or somtime tomorrow. sorry ot's so short. I know you've been waiting. 


	12. Usagi The Nanny

Train or Tractor   
chater twelve  
  
As the two of them opened the doors they saw that it was like a hotel, although more than just a hotel, there was also a recreatio0n center, casino, bar, and dance club, althought they were all on different floors, the hotel was at the top, then the rec. center, then casino, bar, then the dance club was on the bottom two floors. each area took up two floors except the hotel which took up five.  
" Whats a casino?" Hotaru asked, for most of these things she had never even heard of since she's grown up in the country. The two sat on a bench, hotaru had a brochure in her hand. usagi explained everything one by one. After she explained it, they noticed Trowa was going to the Dance club.   
" Let's go dancing," said Hotaru.  
" Ok," Usagi said. She had missed the fun things in the city, although she still loved the country much more.  
The two of them then walked into the dance club. They saw that there was also tables which they could sit at once they were done dancing, or if they took a break. So they put hotaru's wheel chair at a table and they got up and started to dance. they danced for about for half an hour. Then they sat down....  
" Hi, I'm Claire, would you two gals like a drink?" asked the waitress who had walked up.  
" Um, sure, i'll have a shirley temple," Usagi said.  
" Good choice, those are my favorite, and you?" Claire asked Hotaru.  
" I'll the same please," Hotaru said, althgough she had no idea what a shirley temple was.  
  
A.N.: for anyof you who like hotaru do not know what a shirley temple is, it's a cherry flavored drink with marchino cherries in it.  
  
After Hotaru heard what it was she decided that she was happy she had gotten that and not somthing else. after a couple mins. their shirley temples came. They drank them and then they were about to leave to go home when. Usagi didn't see that there was a girl behind her cause she ist was so dark and she was in all black, she accidentally bumped into her.  
" Oh, I'm sorry," usagi said then walking over to help Hotaru.  
" You're sorry?" said a familiar voice. Usagi loked up to find.....  
" REI_CHAN!" she sctreamed in surprise.  
" USAGI!" Rei screamed back," well well well this is where you went after the message Fei-chan left, we all thought you jumped off a bridge or somthing," Rei said with a chuckle.  
" Here, Rei," said a male voice.  
" Fei,-chan?" Usagi said.  
" Usagi?" Wufei said.  
" Usagi...do you know these people?" Hotaru said in confusion.  
" Well well well what do we have here?" Rei said looking down at Hotaru." Aww isn't that sweet our little Usagi has become a nanny,"   
" No, Usagi is my frined not my nanny," Hotaru said.  
" Ahahahahahah, ahhahahaha!" Rei said laughing evily.  
"Wufei how could you?" Usagi said loking down at the floor tears falling one by one down her face.  
" I...um...er....." Wufei said thats all he could say. At the bar sat a pair of two watching eyes. Who then walked over to the litle scene carrying a couple of sodas.  
" Here Usagi," said The person who had been watching handing her a drink and putting his arm around her.  
" Huh? What?" Usagi said. she looked up and saw Trowa, he gave her a little wink.  
" So are you the mean Wufei who i have been hearing about from my girl here?" Trowa said.  
" /Um, yeah...what do you mean your girl?" Wufei asked." Usagi? I thought that we were togehter?"  
" Fei-chan?" Rei said giving him a look,"what do you mean?"  
" I um er, i'm with both of yalls?" Wufei said.  
" Oh drop it, If she can do that much better than you, then so can i," Rei said." good bye,"  
" But Rei, you can leave me, poopsy?" Wufei cawling on his hands and knees." Usagi?"   
"I'm sorry Wufei but you hurt me," Usagi saiad.  
" Come on lets go," Trowa said, guiding Usagi and Hotaru out the dance club doors.  
Trowa opened the front doors as Usagi pushed Hotaru out in her wheel chair. 


	13. Crying on a shoulder

Train or Tractor  
chapter thirteen  
  
Once they were outside...everyone was quiet.  
" Who were they Usagi?" Hotaru asked.  
" Wufei and Rei," Usagi said." My ex-frined and ex-boyfrined.  
" Why ex frined?"Hotrau asked.  
" Because...she and Wufei slept together." Usagi said....tears falling of her cheecks. She started to sniffle...." Oh...look at me I'm a big baby," Usagi said starting to cry...she just stood there trying to hide it but she couldn't.Trowa walked over to her and hugged her.  
" It's ok.....go ahead and cry....." Trowa said.  
The three of them stood there for about fifteen mins.....then left back for Hotaru's house.....Usagi walked behind...kind of dragging..still sniffling.....Trowa pushed Hotaru's wheel chair. the Sun was setting.  
" Ok, here we are," Trowa said. Usagi looked up...they were back at Hotaru's house.  
" Thanks Trowa," Hotaru said.  
" Yeah..thanks.." Usagi said looking down again. Trowa turned and went to his house..but when he passed Usagi he paused.  
" It's ok to cry," He sadi only loud enough for Usagi to hear it. Then went on. Usagi and Hotaru then went inside. Quatre and Ami loked up from the dinner table.  
" Where have you been?" Quatre asked.  
" We were in the feild playing..sorry we fell asleep after looking up at the clouds." Hotaru said.  
" Oh, ok, well your dinner is ready," ami said.  
" I'm not hungry, I'm going to sleep," Usagi said," good-night,"  
" Night," the three of them answered. 


	14. Just like a teen

Train or Tractor  
chapter fourteen  
  
A.N.: Whoa! this is the furthest I've ever gotten in a story and i just want to say thank-you to all the readers cause if they weren't reading I probably would not be writting this story at all. Thanks peoples. =^.^=  
  
The next morning Usagi woke up, as she lifted up a bit somthing caught her eye, it was somthing shiny, somthing grey, somthing she had forgeotten about for too long.  
" Felicia!" Usagi called out.Felicia turned on.  
" Oh, i'm sorry Mistress," Felicia said.  
" Why are you saying sorry?" Usagi asked kneeling down to Felicia's level.  
" cause i should have turned on when we got here but once we got here i shut off and chatted a bit, i met some many new people that i couldn't get off," Felicia said.  
" Oh, ok, that's fine, i thought you weren't on because i had hurt your feelings," Usagi said.  
" Oh? and how would you have done that?" Felicia asked.  
" Cause i too have been very busy," Usagi said.  
" Oh, it's ok i didn't even notice," the compuer answered.The two smiled.  
" You can go back to chatting if you'd like, I'm going downstairs for some breakfast," Usagi said.  
" Ok," Felicia answered and the screen went black again. Usagi got dressed and then walked down stairs.  
" Good morning," Hotaru said with a smile when Usagi walked down.  
" Oh, good morning," Usagi said.  
" Here, you must be starving after las night, why chopping all that fire wood for the winter you didn't have to," Ami said. Usagi could tell somthing happened she did not know of.  
" Oh, it was no problem," Usagi said glancing over at Hotaru, Hotaru gave her one of those looks. You know the look that says 'play along here'. So Usagi did.  
" Ok, well eat up Usagi while i go get dressed," Hotaru said.  
" Ok," Usagi answered. Hotaru then walked upstiars and got dressed. While Usagi finished her breakfast.  
" Thank-you it was delicious," Usagi said getting up from the table, she was about to wash the plate, but Ami stoppped her.  
" No need I can wash it," Ami said.  
" You sure?" Usagi said.  
" Yes, I'ms ure," Amis aid.  
" Alright then," Usagi said. Usagi then walked into the foyer grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes, just when Hotaru was coming down.  
" Good you're ready," Hotaru said  
" Yeah, Usagi ansered.  
" Let's go," Hotaru said going out the door.  
" Ok," Usagi said about to go out the door.But Quatre stopped her.  
" Um, Usagi?" quatre called after her.  
" Yes?" Usagi replied.  
" Here, it's your first weeks pay check," Quatre said.  
" Oh, ok," Usagi said.she took the money. it was twenty dollars, it was not enough but she did not need much, and she knew how tough it was to live out here.  
" And here, Hotaru wanted to go to the store, but I'm too busy, You know how to drive right?" quatre asked.  
" Yeah," Usagi said.  
Quatre then handed her the keys and Usagi went outside.  
" Are you taking me to the store?" Hotaru asked?"  
" Yeah, i guess so," Usagi answered." so where doyou want to go/" asked Usagi.  
" The store," Hotaru said.  
" Do you only have one store?" Usagi asked, as the two got in the car and buckled up.  
" Yep, but it's really big," Hotaru said.  
" Ok, well then off we go," Usagi said, she then turned on the car and they drove off. 


	15. Rei-chan

Train or Tractor  
chapter fifteen  
  
When they got to the store they unbuckled and went in. Hotaru walked over to the counter and looked at the candy. Usagi went over to the clothes section for she felt in the mood for a new outfit and they had the percect thing she wanted.   
  
" Um excuse me?" Usagi asked a sale person, with long black hair.  
" Yes?" asked the sales person as she turned around. Usagi's eyes widened.  
" Rei?" Usagi exclaimed.  
" Yes?" Rei said with a snotty attitude.  
" What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.  
" Well, after dumping Wufei at Dead man's creek that night, i couldn't find anyone else, snice I've pretty much dated or upset every guy in the city, i came back out to the country and stopped in this store got a job and now You're here asking me how much the dress is," Rei said. explaining everything.  
  
A.N.: yeah i know it's kinda pothetic but i acn't think of any other reason that Rei would be out in the contry again.  
  
" Oh, well, I'm sorry to here that," Usagi said.  
" Yeah, well i don't need your pitty," Rei said a small tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Why Rei, are you crying?" Usagi asked bending down to see.  
" Um...no, my eyes just started watering," Rei said uncomfortably.  
" are you sure?" Usagi asked.  
" Oh, who amI fooling, Yes I'm crying, I'm sorry Usagi, i didn't mean to hurt you," Rei said." I just, I don't know what came over me, but after about one min. I didn't fee right, and stopped, I just thought you should know that,"  
" Rei...." Usagi whispered.  
" I wanted to say sorry sooner but you had left and i didn't know where to find you," Rei said.  
" ........"Usagi was just litening  
" Wufei took me to dead man's creek the same night you were ther thinking we were dating, I went there to find a new boyfrined, I know i'm selfish and seem like I always need a boy friend, but i don't know anyother way of life," Rei said.  
" I can help you," Usagi said.  
" How? I'll do anything," Rei said." help me Usagi please help me,"   
" Ok, but first, how much does this dress cost?" Usagi said with a smile. Rei smiled a teary smile back.  
" Ten dollars, i get a 75% discount." Rei said with a grin. Usagi went over to find Hotaru and Rei went to the manager and told her that she was done for the day. The Manager said ok, the busy times were over anyway. Usagi bought the dress and hotaru bought her candy. The three then went out into the truck and buckled in.  
  
" Is everyone buckled in?" Usagi asked.  
" Yes," Rei and Hotaru answered.  
" Ok, good," Usagi said. They backed out and drove back home.  
  
Noce back at the farm Usagi took Rei into meet quatre and Ami.  
" Ami?" Usagi called walking into the doorway." wait here," she told Rei.  
" Yes?" Ami called from the kitchen.  
" Come on," Usagi said to Rei. Usagi and Rei then walked into the kitchen. Ami was watshing dishes and Quatre was reading the paper in the living room in his chair.  
" ok good," Usagi said," Ami quatre I'd like you both to meet my good friend Rei," Usagi said Rei stepped into the kitchen.  
" How do you do?" Rei said poleitly.  
  
A..: yeah yeah i know it was short but i thought that was a good place to stop...and i have to study for my assesment in math tomorow. =^.^= oh goody! [-_-not!] 


	16. Family, a comforting thing, when you're ...

Train or Tractor  
chapter sixteen  
  
  
" Hello," They both said.  
" I was wonering if you would allow Rei to stay with me in my room," Usagi said.  
" Well......." Ami said then interupted by Hotaru.  
" Oh please mommy she has no where else to go and I like her she's nice!" Hotaru said.  
" As i was about to say....i don't see anything wrong with it," AMi said.  
" Me neither, although you will have to do your share around ehre too there is no excuse if you fail to keep up," Quatre said.  
" Oh i understand completly," Rei said.  
" Good, then, i'll get the cot and out it in your room usagi," Quatre said. The threee girls smiled at each other.  
" Come on I'll treat you both to a slushie," Rei said grabbing her coat.  
" Oooo, i have not had one of those since i was little," Hotaru said.  
" Me neither," Usagi said.  
" Good, and remember it's my treat, no need to worry, about paying me back," Rei said.  
The three girls walked out that door and Rei started up the car. They buckled up and drove off.  
  
" Quatre, I'm so happy," Ami said.  
" Me too Ami, me too," Quatre said walking out the door.  
  
***********************  
  
That evening, when the girls got back........  
" So, how long have you lived out here Rei?" Quatre asked.  
" About three days," Rei said.  
" Oh, so you just moved here?" Ami asked.  
" Yeah, and i really like here more than the city," Rei said.  
" I think that is somthing we all can agree on," Usagi said.  
'Wow this is really a family that can get along, and there is no fighting,' Rei thought to herself. 


	17. Why?Would...how could...he?

Train Or Tractor  
chapter 17  
  
  
Rei sighed walking out onto the patio.  
" Rei-chan?" Usagi said looking out the door," Oh there you are,"  
" Hm? Oh Hi Usagi," Rei said turning around.  
" Come, on," Usagi said grabbing Rei's hand.  
" Where are we going?"Rei said being trailed behind her friend.  
" I want you to meet somone," Usagi, scrambling to run over to where she was going.  
" Who?" Rei said as the two came apon a barn, painted red.  
" Someone special," Usagi answered." Hello?"Looking into the barn they saw that nobody was there.  
" Huh? I don't see anyone..." Rei said.  
" What Usagi?" said a voice out of no where. The two girls jumped a bit when he man walked in between them.  
" Don't do that!" Usagi stammered.  
" Hmph, sorry," Trowa answered." So?"  
" So...I wanted you to meet Rei, my best friend," Usagi said.  
" How do you do?" Rei answered.  
" Yeah, hi," Trowa said not even looking up from his work.  
" Well, ok..." Usagi said. A moment of silence came between the three.  
" Well," Rei said," look at the time ahhh i'm tired," rei stretched a bit." night,"  
" Yeah, night," Usagi said.  
" You coming Usagi?" Rei asked.  
"Um..in a bit," Usagi answered.  
" Ok," Rei said," nice meeting you,"  
" So...what do you think?" Usagi asked once she could tell Rei was out of ear distance.  
" About what?" Trowa said getting up.  
" About Rei," Usagi replied, getting up and walking over to where he had walked to.  
" I dunno," Trowa said.  
" What?' Usagi said.  
" nuthing, it's nuthing,"   
" What?"   
Listen Usagi, if you keep coming over here like this, I might fall for you, you're a great girl with alot of stuff going for you, but I don't want to get clse to another girl,I'd just end up hurting you."  
" Why? why would you hurt me?" Usagi, blushing a light rose color.  
" I just would, last time i got close to girl i ended up hurting her so much that she comitted suicide," He looked at her. she looked at him, she could see that in his eyes there was a tourtured soul. They leaned forward abit.....lips almost touching.....trowa suddenly jerked away and walked over to the other side of the barn.  
" What? is my breath rotten or somthing?"  
"No,"  
" Then what?"  
" Just go,"  
What?"  
"Go"  
"But..."  
" GO!!!!!!" Trowa yelled. Usagi, on the edge of tears ran from the barn to the house, flung the door open and ran to her room, she threw herself onto her bed and sobb into her pillow.  
" Usagi?" Rei said creaking the door open a bit.  
" Just leave me alone," Usagi whispered in between sobs. Rei closed the door and walked back to the barn.  
" What did you do?" Rei asked.  
" Just stay out of it,"  
" No, she's my friend, won't just stand there and let her get hurt like that,"  
" Just leave,"  
" no, I can tell she likes you,...... alot," Trowa just laughed a bit." why are you doing this to her, you can tell it too, do you know what she has gone through? and now you are hurting her even more,"  
" I've been through alot you know,"  
" Yeah?"   
" Yeah, now leave, just leave,"  
" Fine, but i don't see if you know what it's like that you would want to hurt her when she seems to like you...maybe even love you," Rei said leaving Trowa in silence to think....... He looked up......... and saw that she was gone. 


	18. Search for your love......for you'll fin...

Train or Tractor   
chatper 18  
  
Ami walked to the top of the stairs and Noticed Usagi closing her bedroom door, with two suitcases in hand.  
" Usagi?" Ami asked.  
" Oh, Hi Ami," Usagi said very solemnly.  
" What's wrong? where are you going?"  
" Nothing...I'm going back to the city...."  
" WHAt? You can't...don't you like it here?" Hotaru said coming out of her room.  
" Yes, i do very much, it's just.......thank you for having me, i'm sorry," Usagi said running down the hallway and down the stairs. She got into the truck and headed off to the train station.  
" QUATRE!" AMi said running out of the house, Hotaru shortly behind.  
" One step in front of you honey," Quatre said driving up with a wagon attatched to the tractor. AMi and Hotaru jumped in and Quatre chased after Usagi. Standing at his barn, Trowa had heard the whole thing, he went back into the barn.......  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi drove up and left the keys under the seat. Grabbed her two suitcases and shut the door. She then ran up into line, hoping it moved quickly. quatre only about five mins later drove up and parked right next to his pick up truck which was blue with paint chiped and falling off.  
" Come on," Ami said. Quatre got Hotaru and her wheel cahir out and the three ooked over, just in time to see Usagi walkng through the gate.  
" Let's go," Quatre said.  
Usagi sat on the bench and pulled somthing out of her purse, it was a box sort of thing. SHe opened it up and the screen lit up.  
"Felicia?" Usagi said.  
" Oh, how are things there in the country?"  
" Not so good, listen I'm coming back, on the next---" Usagi said,but the rest could not be heard over the roar of the train which was now pulling in. She closed the lap top and picked up her suitcases.  
Quatre Ami and hotaru got to the ticket booth and asked if they could go say good byeto somone. The man at the window fell for it and let them through. The three raced through and looked for the blonde. She had just stpped onto the Train. hey talked to the conductor and asked if he had seen a blonde anytime recently. His answer......no. The threee sighed and sat down on a bench. A crowd had gathered around them all.......  
Usagi sat down and looked out the window she just saw a waste land of people which she would never find anyone man who would love her, sure she would always have quatre Ami and Hotaru but while she was here the thing she was missing she found out was the love...the love which she could recieve from a man.  
  
*A.N.*: nothing perverted.Just you know like someone who thought you were the only one in their life, that sort of love.  
  
She looked up and somthing caught her eye.....she stood up and saw that....it....it was.................................  
Trowa pushed his way throught he crowd, but he feared he wast too late, because the Train was just now pulling out. He ran along the side as it pushed off...hoping to find one of the windows to contain Usagi...but alas, all he saw were little kids making faces. He ran and Ran till if he ran anymore he would fall off the platform.In his hand had been a single white rose, but now all of its pedals had fallen off, they were blowing in the wind and all he held in his hand was a stem. He turned around and hung his head......  
" Trowa?" Hotaru asked as he neared the three. Trowa looked p to See Ami, Hotaru and Quatre.  
" She's gone," he whispered.  
" Yes we know," Ami answered. Trowa continued to walk and he looked up only to find the most joyus sight he had seen in years. There she stood her long blonde hair blowing in the wind, tears streaing down her face. She ran to hug hi and He scooped her up into his arms. She pulled back at one point....  
" But why?"   
" I lost one love, I'm not going to lose another one," Trowa said...with those words they finnally kissed......Finally she felt like she belonged....and that's all she wanted.   
  
  
  
~*~*The End*~*~ 


	19. Update

Hey There People ^-^  
  
I know i havent worked on any stories lately but i have gotten another account and im going to write a sequel to this story and continue others. So if you would like to read them then look for... Gemini-Gator22 check out that name for all my updates. ^-^v 


End file.
